In the Paws of Silver
by Blaze .w. Yum
Summary: Silverpaw and Redpaw are two apprentices of Mistclan. They will experience loss, make new friends and guide the clan through hard times. The two will be truly appreciated by all of Mistclan and Thornclan, for what they -bravely- did, and how they lead the clans. Read to find out how the story goes! Rated T just in case.. -I KNOW IT'S BAD!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I started a story and never finished. To make up for this, I'm posting a story I was originally going to keep for myself. ^w^**

 **The chapters will start out short but I'll try and push myself to make them longer! Sorry about that.**

 **Here it is! And yes, it's WC (Warrior Cats) hue**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Leafs fluttered around. Normal, of course, as it had just become leaf-fall under a moon ago. Two kits, one a beautiful silver with white and black markings, and the other being reddish-brown with even darker reddish-brown markings, suckling from their mother, a smooth gray and dull brown she-cat. They squirmed and mewled every time they lost the place where their mouths were. The queen who was nursing them yawned and licked their heads. She looked up to a strong black tom with sea green eyes sitting upon the highrock.

The tom looked towards the nursery before bounding over, his tail high. "Pebblestep!" He purred, touching noses with the newly identified she-cat before giving each kit a gentle rasp of his tongue over their tiny bodies. "How are our kits doing?" With a curious glance at the kits, he would look back up to Pebblestep. The she-cat let out a yawn before replying, "Fine, Seastar. Tiring though, that's for sure. Heh." The two chuckled.

"I'll sleep with you in the nursery tonight," Seastar muttered. "You must be lonely in here with no one else." Pebblestep just shook her head. "Sometimes I am, but not always." She curled up with Seastar, their kits warm in the middle as the family fell asleep.

An unseen cat watched from the corner for a few moments. Stars shimmered in his fur, green eyes fixing on the two kits. He nodded at them, seeming to be in deep thought. "They will become great warriors of Riverclan… And one day, come to lead… Silverkit has a great destiny before her. Redkit will experience the pain of loss... " He rasped quietly, before disappearing into seemingly nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I made this right after chapter 1 but I was too lazy to post it ;w;**

 **Also yes, there will be relationships in this but just know I'm HORRIBLE at writing any romance things!**

 **Enjoy and review! 3**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

-There has been a timeskip-

Silverpaw tumbled with her brother, Redpaw, the two play-fighting for practice. They rolled around for a few moments before Silverpaw came up, pinning her brother down. "Ha! I got you again!" She said proudly. Redpaw rolled his eyes and pushed her off, standing up. "I'll get you next time, for sure…" He mumbled. "Oh come on, you always say that," Silverpaw said. "And it never happens." Her fluffy, silver tail brushed against Redpaw's nose, making him sneeze. "Well it will one day!" With that, the reddish brown tom bounded off to his mentor, Shiftpool, who had called him over for battle training.

His sister rolled her eyes before going back into the apprentices' den. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a ebony tom with dark gray -almost black- stripes. His green eyes widened as the two collided and fell onto the soft dirt. "A-ah, I'm sorry, Nightpaw!" Silverpaw said and nudged him, helping him get up. Nightpaw just shrugged, "It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going. It's sunhigh though, so I need to go train with Wolfclaw. See you around!" He ran off.

Silverpaw was left there in front of the apprentices' den. She sighed and went in for a nap. Her mentor was on a border patrol and the apprentices were out with their mentors, hunting, on a patrol or training. Soon, a wave of tiredness washed over her as she fell asleep.

-=Timeskip=-

The silver she-cat woke up to her mentor, Featherheart, nudging her. "Silverpaw, wake up! You need battle practice!" It felt as if she had only been asleep for a few minutes. Silverpaw yawned tiredly and stood up, stretching as she grumbled, "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Hold on a second would you?" Featherheart narrowed her eyes. "Is that how you're supposed to speak to your mentor? I don't think it is. I would expect you of all cats to know to treat the cats in your clan. Now hurry up."

The apprentice sighed and followed the silky brown she-cat. Silverpaw swayed slightly out of sleepiness, but regained her strength as she began to practice. Most of the time, she was thinking about Nightpaw...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuck more short chapters :(**

 **Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Silverpaw sat with Redpaw, Nightpaw and Icepaw, eating a fish. When she was done she swiped her tongue around her muzzle. "So," She said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Anything interesting been going on lately?" Icepaw gave her chest a few licks and replied with, "No, not that I've heard of, but I'm going to become a warrior at sunhigh!" The white she-cat bounced around happily. "I can't wait." Icepaw was the oldest of the four apprentices. Silverpaw knew that soon there would be two more apprentices joining them, which would be Shellfall's kits, Streamkit and Ripplekit.

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna be there! I can't wait to see what your warrior name will be!" Redpaw said excitedly. Icepaw smiled. "Me too. Plus I'll be with Reedfur and Shimmertail." Reedfur and Shimmertail were apprentices when Icepaw became one, but they had become warriors a moon after she had became an apprentice.

Soon they went off until Seastar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Cats crept out from their dens, some blinking tiredly and others bouncing happily over. Icepaw headed over to Seastar. Soon, the ceremony started.

"I, Seastar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The snowy white apprentice took a shaky breath before replying, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icefang. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

With that, Seastar rested his muzzle on Icefang's head. She licked his shoulder. The two pulled apart and as she hopped off of the highrock. (is that what it is in Riverclan? I think it's some type of rock, I forgot. Rip me) "Icefang! Icefang!" The clan cheered as she was greeted by a wave of cats.

-Timeskip Thing?-

As the days passed, it got a little colder. Silverpaw could tell the other clans were starting to suffer from scarce prey as every time she saw them they would be a bit more thinner than they would be in the other seasons. It was a quiet day in the camp before she heard her father's call for a meeting. She saw Streamkit and Ripplekit well-groomed and excitedly bouncing over to the highrock, Shellfall following behind, trying to keep their fur perfect. She saw their father, Wolfclaw yawn and look at them proudly, happy that they were finally going to be apprentices.

After receiving their new names, Streampaw and Ripplepaw, the clan cheered their names and such, before everyone headed back to their dens or shared tongues in the clearing. The two new apprentices slept together. Silverpaw glanced at them for a moment before heading over to her brother's side before curling up with him. It had been a long week for her. Sleep took over as soon as Silverpaw's eyes closed.


	4. Rank Thingies :p

Ranks

* * *

 **This isn't a chapter but I'd just like to tell you guys the clans and stuff. Also, important note, I'm gonna be changing it from Riverclan to Mistclan, a clan I had hosted a while back on a game with my friend XD**

 **And I'm soo sorry for not updating yesterday and today, I've had a lot of homework! But I'm going to keep a promise to myself, no matter what, that I WILL finish this story 3 Anyways, let's get on with it wooo**

 **Sooo, here is Mistclan :o**

* * *

Leader

Seastar - Sleek black tom with blue-green eyes, close to a sea-green color

* * *

Deputy

Streakfur - White tom with black streaks

* * *

Medicine Cat

Dappleleaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty green eyes

* * *

Warriors

Wolfclaw - Large gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Pebblestep - Smooth gray and dull brown she-cat

Featherheart - Silky brown she-cat

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Shiftpool - Silver tabby

Apprentice: Redpaw

Shellfall - Cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Reedfur - Brown tom

Shimmertail - Dark gray she-cat with a silver tail tip

Icefang - Fluffy white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Oakclaw - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Minnowfoot - Black tom with silver paws

Apprentice: Streampaw

Smallcreak - Brown tom with green eyes

* * *

Apprentices

Silverpaw - Silver she-cat with gray and black markings with pretty blue-green eyes

Nightpaw - Ebony tom with warm green eyes

Redpaw - Reddish brown tom with even darker colored markings

Ripplepaw - Gray she-cat with ripple-like black stripes

Streampaw - Silver tabby she-cat

* * *

Queens

Tawnyflower - Calico she-cat with green-yellow eyes

(Kits: Coalkit)

Ashheart - Black she-cat

* * *

Elders

Losteye - Small black she-cat with one eye

Bouncestep - Once energetic orange tom with emerald eyes

* * *

 **Big clan :o Not really XD**

 **Anyways, sorry for no updates! I'll promise to have one up later (if I have time :c) or tomorrow!**

 **Byeeeee3**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Hissing and clawing cats were a blur of fur as they raced across the field. Blood, injured and dead cats lay across the ground. Some cats mourned for their dead friends as they began to fight, revenge powering them. Silverpaw watched in horror.

She saw a silver cat, much like her, but she had white and a blue-ish colored (like a russian blue's fur) stripes, not gray and black. Her eyes were striking blue. Her tail lashed as she and another cat circled each other. The other cat, which was a black and white tom, hissed. "Jaystar, I will make Mistclan fall! This is the great battle, the one that will bring your clan down!" He said, narrowing his eyes. The she-cat, who she assumed was Jaystar, spat, "No. I will not let my clan fall to you, Stormstar… Not to Thornclan. Never." The two circled each other for a few more moments, before Stormstar slammed into Jaystar.

Sharp claws raked across her stomach, but she fought back. Jaystar flipped over, now pinning Stormstar down. She tore at his stomach. The tom gasped in pain, trying to push Jaystar off, but he had become weak. Suddenly, Jaystar rolled over and stood up, leaving Stormstar to try to catch his breath. His wounds were deep and serious. He stared at her in horror. "I t-thought that.. Yo-you would never h-harm a cat thi-this bad!" The black and white cat began to twitch slightly, before falling still. All cats looked to Stormstar and Jaystar. Thornclan cats gasped, staring at their dead leader.

A white tom shouldered his way through the crowd of cats, to stand before Stormstar. The tom sniffed Stormstar before laying down and burying his muzzle in Stormstar's fur. "Our brave leader… Has fallen." He whispered quietly to himself. Jaystar recognized him as Whitecloud, the deputy of Thornclan. He had only been deputy for a moon or two, and she wondered if he was ready to take the responsibility of being leader yet. But there was no choice. Kill Stormstar, or let him kill all of Mistclan? She had to save her clan.

Her and Stormstar had been friends as kits, and they wanted to start a clan. When they were old enough, they did, but they parted ways. The two clans were peaceful until Stormstar wanted to take over. He wanted power, he wanted to rule the whole forest. SIlverpaw had watched the whole thing, yet no one noticed. She glared at Jaystar, wondering why the former leader of Mistclan would do something so horrible. The apprentice had heard of Jaystar, the first leader of Mistclan, the creator. But she never knew how cruel she was…

Of course, Silverpaw didn't know why Jaystar had killed Stormstar. She thought that she had did it because the clans were enemies. Silverpaw knew of Thornclan, of course, it was their enemy clan…. But why would Jaystar ever kill another cat? Suddenly, everything began to turn dark and hazy. Red covered her vision. She tried to go back to the dream, clawing at her nest. Bright, dawn sunlight shined into her eyes. "Argh!" Her tail lashed as she stood up, looking for who woke her up. She saw Nightpaw.

Instantly her anger faded. "Hello, Nightpaw." She muttered. He dipped his head in greeting. "Streakfur wanted you, Wolfclaw, Featherheart, Shimmertail and I to go on a hunting patrol. I'll wait outside." With that, the black apprentice padded out of the den. Silverpaw sighed before stretching, and then padding outside of the den, bounding over to the warriors and Nightpaw.

-Timeskip thing?-

"Shh! I hear them!" Nightpaw heard a cat hiss. "Well, mouse-brain, they probably already heard you!" A second cat spat. His ears angled towards the sound. "Who's there?" He called. "Oh, just great!" The black tom watched as two cats slipped out of the bushes. He recognized their scents as Thornclan cats. Nightpaw's tail lashed in anger, and he spat, "What are you doing in our territory?!" The smaller of the two cats, and brown and cream tabby tom winced and shrunk back.

"Well… We were sneaking in, wondering if we could join. Slicestar has been torturing us! Making us eat crowfood and drink dirty water! Most of the cats are starving!" He felt sympathy for the cats, he could see that they were infact skinny and smelled of crowfood. He cringed at the horrible smell. "I'll bring you to Seastar and see what he has to say." The other cat, a cream she-cat sighed in relief. "Thank you so much!" Nightpaw led them to the camp, and to Seastar's den. "Seastar!" The apprentice called. A second black tom appeared, larger than Nightpaw, plus he had odd blue-green eyes that almost looked sea green. "Hello Nightpaw, and who are these.. Thornclan cats?" The Mistclan leader narrowed his eyes.

The two cats winced under his harsh gaze. "I'm Creampetal, and that's Brownfur." The cream she-cat said. "We came from Thornclan, wondering if we could join your clan. Slicestar has been starving us and when we get a chance to eat or drink, it's crowfood and dirty water!" Seastar sighed and looked at them. "You can stay for a quarter moon. If I see that I can trust you, then yes, you can stay." With that, he called a meeting, informing the clan about the two cats that would be staying with them.

-More timeskips c:-

It had been two days since the new cats had joined in. They were great warriors, they could hunt well and helped out with the clan duties with not one single complaint. The cats got used to them quickly. Yet Nightpaw couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something… Wrong about them. Something off. He didn't want to show this, though, so he kept it to himself.

For now, he looked over to Silverpaw. He liked, no.. Loved that cat. But they couldn't be mates until they were warriors. Plus, he wasn't even sure if she wanted a mate, or if she liked him at all. They weren't close, but he so badly wished he was close to her. He shouldn't be thinking of this now, but he couldn't stop himself. The black tom padded over to Silverpaw just as she finished her vole. She swiped her tongue around her muzzle before looking up.

"Hello, Nightpaw," She said, her eyes gleaming in happiness. Could she possibly have the same feelings? Nightpaw denied the thought, and nodded. "Hi Silverpaw. I was wondering if you want to come hunting with me and Wolfclaw?" Truth was, he had only asked Wolfclaw if she could tag along because he wanted to spend some time with her. "Hmm, I guess so," She stood up and followed Nightpaw.

When they were hunting, Wolfclaw had caught the scent of a rabbit, and had begun to stalk it, getting ready for the kill. Nightpaw looked at Silverpaw. "So, how have you been?" He muttered. The silver apprentice sighed, "Good, but tired. I wish I could be a warrior already!" Nightpaw could hear the slight annoyed edge to her voice. Maybe because of Icefang leaving the apprentice den to become a warrior? The two had been good friends. He brushed his tail against her shoulder, and she seemed to relax. "Don't worry. Everyone has to wait, until the time comes that they have proven themselves to be a warrior." Silently, he added, _but some never make it_.

Suddenly he saw Silverpaw jerk away. _Did I say something wrong?_ He thought worriedly, until he caught the scent of a mouse. He saw Silverpaw stalking it, ready to pounce. _Oh. I'm such a mouse-brain! Of course, we're on a_ hunting _patrol!_ Nightpaw relaxed at that, and purred as Silverpaw came back with the mouse in her jaws. "Good catch!" He said. Silverpaw nodded, and said a muffled thanks.

After a bit more hunting, the three headed back to camp. Nightpaw saw the two Thornclan warriors. His tail twitched uneasily. As he reached his den and curled up in his nest beside Silverpaw, he couldn't get rid of one thought; _Are they really here because of Slicestar starving his clan, or are they only here to spy, waiting for the perfect moment to attack?_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It had almost been a quarter moon. Silverpaw yawned as she woke up and looked around. She trilled slightly as she saw Nightpaw beside her, still asleep. The apprentice bounced out of the den and went to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a nice, plump squirrel. When she finished, her jaws split into a yawn. Blue eyes sparkled as they trailed across the camp, landing on the two Thornclan warriors sharing a vole. Silverpaw uneasily shifted, looking away. She had her doubts.

Looking around more, she saw the movement around the camp. Seastar and Pebblestep sitting side by side, looking out at the clan. Streampaw and Ripplepaw shared tongues in front of the apprentice den. Minnowfoot and Tawnyflower watched Coalkit as he chased a butterfly, desperately trying to catch it with his tiny paws. Reedfur, Icefang and Shimmertail talked happily.

"How Mistclan really is supposed to be.. A big family.." She mewed quietly to herself. Silverpaw enjoyed the slight breeze that ruffled her fur. It cooled her down a little from the greenleaf heat. Luckily, the camp had lots of cool, smooth rocks. It was a clearing with a small stream running down one side. A large rock, which had some watery mist on the side from the stream, where a river had once flowed through created the leader's den. It had moss over the entrance, shielding it.

Then there was the warriors' den. It was a thorny bush. Upon entering, you would come into a small hollow. It went slightly deep down. Good for hiding, but not for floods, though she doubted they would have a flood anytime soon. The apprentice den was a rock that had bushes growing around it, completely covering it's surface. It had a tiny piece of a log in it, big enough for all of the apprentices to curl up in it and still have some space to move around. The nursery was a large bush. Like the warriors' den, it was a cavern, that went down into the ground, sloping. then it would turn up a little to a place where the queens and kits slept. It was well protected, ensuring safety from any dangers that could be a harm to them.

The elders' den was a tree that had hollows within the roots. Bushes and brambles covered them so no foxes or badgers could get in if they ever attacked. Then, of course, the medicine cat's den. It was a mini cave. A tangle of moss, vines, ferns and bushes covered the entrance and the rock itself. There was shelf-like structures where the medicine cat stored their herbs and such.

And of course, the mist that hung over the camp. It was named Mistclan for a reason. She heard the quiet gurgling of the stream as it flowed smoothly along the side of the camp. Silverpaw's jaws opened in a long yawn, and her eyes just had to trail back over to the Thornclan cats. They were talking in hushed whispers, looking around every few moments. Her eyes narrowed. _What are they up to?_ She thought with a hiss.

Then, they got up and began to pad to Seastar's den. Looking up, she saw the moon, reminding her that it had been a quarter moon. _Oh.. Right, they're probably going to talk to him about staying or going._ As soon as they entered the den, she heard a loud yowling; Instantly, her head snapped towards the noise as cats ran out from their dens. Thornclan warriors flooded into the camp. Seastar came tumbling from his den, locked in battle with Creampetal and Brownfur. _Of course. Planning an attack. I should have known!_ She breathed in Nightpaw's scent. "I knew this is what was going to happen!" He hissed angrily. "Yes.. I suspected it as well.."

At that moment, a huge gray tabby tom knocked over Silverpaw, pinning her down. She raked her back legs across his stomach, leaving slight scratches, but he was tall and dodged easily. Nightpaw launched himself onto the tom's back, knocking him off. The two apprentices fought him off easily together. Nightpaw ran to help his mother, Ashheart, as the nursery was being attacked by Brownfur and Creampetal. Silverpaw bounded off towards Seastar, who was now being attacked by Slicestar, Thornclan's leader, Stormfoot, Thornclan's deputy and another Thornclan warrior who's name she didn't know. The silver tabby jumped onto the warrior, raking her claws across his throat.

The tom yowled in pain and fled. She was glad to see that many of the Thornclan cats were fleeing now, but her father was definitely not getting the leader and deputy of their enemy clan to go away. Redpaw bowled over Stormfoot, hissing and raking his claws on any soft spots. She desperately tried to fight off Slicestar. Suddenly, Slicestar stood and smirked. "Mistclan had better watch out; Or we'll take over." Then the two fled, leaving Seastar in a pool of blood. Pebblestep froze in shock, staring at him. "S-Seastar…" She whispered, running over to him. He coughed.

"Every cat has a time to go… It's my time now… This was my last life, but… My last request is that Nightpaw, Silverpaw and Redpaw become warriors… And I love you, Pebblestep.." He purred, before falling silent and becoming limp.

The clan stared in shock. Their leader was dead. Thornclan had been so close to defeating them that night. What if they came back, while Mistclan was still weak? _What if we're all killed?_ Silverpaw had so many worries at the moment, all she could do was bury her muzzle in her dead father's fur.


End file.
